Ichiruki Week
by Celestial-Bubble
Summary: 2014 Ichiruki Week here will be my entries for Ichiruki week. Filled with fluffy goodness of these two goofballs. Day 1 Ichigo takes his girlfriend out on a mini-vacation so they can finally relax. Day 2 Ichigo finds himself in a messy situation and needs help from a certain petite Shinigami.
1. Vacation

_When I'm late I make sure I'm fabulously late! lol Ichigo decided to take his girlfriend on vacation after the war to help relax. It's full of fluffy goodness._

* * *

><p>"Ichigo let's go to this one!"<p>

The Shinigami smiled as he watched his girlfriend smile brilliantly at him while tugging him along. He hadn't seen her smile so brightly in a while. After the whole war, she hadn't seemed quite like herself, and it was good to see her finally getting back to normal, or as close to normal as they could be.

"If you keep tugging like that you're going to make me tri-" Thud!

"Owww!" His entire body covered his girlfriend's and then some, and if he had to guess his whole weight was cutting off her circulation. "Fool, get off me!"

He lifted himself onto his elbows and kissed her nose laughing into her ear. "It's your own damn fault for tugging so hard. You're too short, and I have to hunch over when you try making me lose balance."

Dark brows fell over her violet eyes, and she somehow maneuvered her arm out and flicked him on the forehead. He rolled over and covered what he was sure was a red spot on his head. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and saw her crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks. They had a light dusting of pink, and he realized she was embarrassed.

"I only wanted to show you the hot air balloons," She still looked away from him and the people mingling around them seem to ignore all the commotion they were making. Good, because he didn't want an audience to witness her rare moments of utter cuteness, they were for him alone to bear witness too.

He smiled softly at her, "Okay then let's go." He stood up and held his hand out for her to grab. She looked up at him in surprise as if she hadn't expected him to want to go see the balloons.

"I think they've left by now."

"Then let's go see what we can from a distance."

He watched as she blushed harder and tried to hide a shy smile from him. She grabbed his hand, and he hefted her tiny body up with no problem. What little weight she had was all muscle and it was still too light to cause him any trouble.

This time Ichigo set the pace to a leisure stroll, and they walked towards the earlier destination she had pointed out, hand in hand. She pointed in the air again pointing out a balloon that was flying over their heads. It was in the shape of a giant strawberry, and it was possible to see the vibrant pink color even from where they stood.

"Now all it needs is a fifteen printed on it, and it would be perfect for you," She poked his rib making him jump in response. She laughed out loud at his reaction and even had to stop to hold her side. He glowered at her but found it hard to stay made when she was so happy, even if she was making fun of his name.

"Yeah well, when we see a poorly drawn rabbit balloon that will be yours," He was ready for the punch and caught her fist easily enough but it still stung. What he was not ready for was her head-butt. He let go of her hand and grabbed his throbbing chin hunching over in pain.

By the time, he was able to compose himself he saw her walking away from him towards the balloons. He winced as he tried to move his jaw but found her sashay away much more intriguing to focus on than his pain. She knew exactly what she was doing because she even flicked her hair and gave him a heated look over her shoulder without stopping.

"Hold on!" He was able to easily catch up to her with his longer strides and he very well would have picked her up if she hadn't held her hand against his chest and proceeded to talk to the man in front of her.

"How much is it to ride?"

"150, but for you beautiful lady I'd be willing to drop it to 100." He leaned over his small booth and tried to get too close for Ichigo's taste.

"For both of us?" As oblivious as Rukia could be at times she seemed to understand this man was interested out of more from her. Just as she leaned into Ichigo the man finally chose to acknowledge his presence with a twist of his lips in distaste. Oh, he would gladly give that perv something to feel distasteful about. Like his foot up his-

"300 total for both to ride in a balloon." This guy was getting more and more on his nerves by the second especially with his rooming eyes all over his lady. If he wanted those eyeballs to stay attached to a brain, he would keep them to himself!

"Ichigo do you want to ride?" Having Rukia's full attention helped to ease is irritation with the man. Knowing full well she had no interest in the other guy helped the most. He let out a sigh to settle his anger and gave his attention to her. He leaned into her ear to talk to her privately and to show the guy to back off Rukia seemed to know what was doing but allowed him to continue without her usual punch.

"We could just get the same few as Shinigami's without all the money."

"True, but this is different." She had a point; it wasn't exactly the same to enjoy a view without having to concentrate on staying upright. He pulled back to look into her eyes. She wanted to ride in one of those balloons.

"Here." Ichigo pulled out his wallet and slapped three hundred dollar bills on the table. The guy started in surprise but took the money handing them a number.

"We'll call when the next balloon is ready." This time Ichigo had all his attention and the guy didn't even bother to look at Rukia. She grabbed his hand and led them away from the jerk without any comment. She had grown use to his possessive nature and took it in strides. He wasn't like this with everybody just the jerks who didn't understand he was her boyfriend even if he was right there.

"Calm down, you know I'm only interested in you." She glared at him, but he knew from the slight twitch she enjoyed his anger. No one ever got angry for her, and he would be more than willing to do so for her.

"I know just guys like that get on my nerves." He frowned looking at the balloons around them. She touched his arm and guided his attention right back to her. He was hooked when only a simple caress from her hand had him completely under her control. He deflated under her hand and moved to kiss the top of her head then rested his chin there.

"You're too good for me." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Nah I think we're pretty even. I put up with her possessiveness and you put up with my abuse." Now it was his time to chuckle at her. That was very true not many guys appreciated being hit so often but call him a masochist cause he loved it. It was her way of showing love, and he would accept every hit graciously.

"Deal. Now I only want to enjoy the rest of this vacation with my lady and no worries." She looked up at him with a soft smile on her lips, and he leaned down further to meet them with his own. She pulled back blushing and moved a hand to touch his cheek.

"I would like that very much." They kissed again waiting for the balloon and for the rest of their concerns to go with it. They would enjoy their time together and make every moment last.


	2. Rescue

_Ichigo finds himself in a horrible situation and only Rukia could possibly save him_

* * *

><p>Why. Were. There. So. Many. Of them?! Ichigo stood in the middle of a gaggle of girls all too close for his comfort and all a little too interested in him. He tried to politely get through them so he could continue to his class, but they only stepped with him stopping him in his tracks.<p>

"Ichigo, where are you going I can help you?!"

"Kurosaki-kun let me buy you lunch!"

"I can hold your books!"

Why today out of all the days they chose to stampede him he had no idea, but he very well would like to punch the culprit in the face. At least then he'd have an outlet for his annoyance. "Ladies, I need to get to class if you could all just-"

"ICHIGO!" at the commanding voice all the girls around him stopped and turned to stare at the newcomer. Well, if she didn't show up like a raven haired goddess to grace him with her presence. She stomped through all the female students; and they backed up creating a wide gap for Rukia to walk straight through the middle. She stopped in front of him and had to crane her neck to stare at him.

"Ye~oof" and just like that she had knocked him in the gut and started dragging him behind her.

"Sorry ladies but I need him for a second." Why must she adopt that overly feminine voice to talk to their classmates he still had no clue. She'd been going to school long enough to know no one talked like that. As soon as they were out of range of the girls she let go him sending him flat on his back.

"Thanks for the rescue. I have no idea how I was going to get out of there without you."

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at him. From his view on the floor he had the perfect angle to look right up her- no, nope no, he was not a pervert! He sat straight up to stop himself from even attempting to glance at her making him knock right into her sending Rukia rocking back. She did a windmill motion with her arms and nearly fell over if he hadn't moved fast enough.

What an unusual position they were in now, him kneeling on one knee to catch her and her pressed head to toe against him. He knew exactly when she realized the position they were in because her faced flared a beet red. "Stop before someone sees us!"

He grunted at her swatting hands, "Hey if you keep hitting me you're gonna fall."

She stopped, and if looks could kill he would be well into soul society right now. He got to his feet still with one arm around her waist and once he knew her feet were planted he hesitated, but dropped his hold on her. For some reason he didn't want to let go of her, her tiny body felt right against his own. Stop those thoughts right there Kurosaki.

"You're going to have to make this up to me." He didn't hear her right. He was what?

"What?" Nice work Ichigo stop her in her tracks with your excellent speaking skills.

She smirked at him, "I rescued you, and in return you knock me over. Then force yourself on me without any consent. I feel you should make it up to me."

He frowned at her extremely confused by the change in events. He had been sure she was going to rip him a new one, not ask him for something.

"What?" Those excellent speaking skills of his and all their glory.

She ruffled through her bag and found whatever she was looking for and held it out for him to see. For the first time since she rescued him she grinned ear to ear and started doing these small little hops. He looked closer at the flyer; it was filled with bright colors and cute little animals and the name Berry Yogurt written on the top with bold letters. "I want you to take me here. All our classmates have been talking about it, and I want to go!"

He scratched the back of his head unsure how to respond to her request. If they went to a place like that with just them people might think they were dating, then again they already thought that. She frowned at his indecision and spoke up, "They have a chocolate fountain."

"We're going." He hooked his arm through hers and practically dragged her out the door. She knew his weakness well and used it against him every chance she got. But who could blame him; chocolate was a gift from the gods. She started laughing and speed walking to keep up with his longer strides so she wouldn't fall. How today turned out like this, he had no idea, but she seemed to always rescue him at the perfect moments.


	3. Power Couple

_I had a lot of fun with this one and now I kinda want to do a whole fic around it. I don't have the time right now but maybe later we'll see. :D A Business AU _

* * *

><p>"I refuse!" Rukia stood up and slammed her fist on the desk glaring at her brother. She never spoke up against her brother, but today was different. If she listened to him blindly, it would changeruin her life, and she wasn't going to let that happen.

"I wasn't giving you a choice," He turned around with his hand on the knob and gave her his signature icy glare. She felt her heart stop and nearly gave in to him like she usually did but then she thought about what was going to happen to her, and she swallowed her fear the best she could.

"Nii-sama, I can't just marry someone because you tell me to. What about my plans in life?" He only kept up his stare giving her enough time to wonder if she should have spoken up at all.

"I've already told you the reasons behind the marriage. This is for the benefit of everybody both for our and his family's future."

"This isn't the fifteen-hundreds; you can't just arrange a marriage and expect me to go along with it! I don't even love him or know him for that matter," She stared down at her clenched fists on the desk unwilling to meet his eyes. She had to be rational, or she wouldn't get anywhere with him.

"You'll be meeting him later tonight. His family has invited us over to celebrate the proposal, and you will attend. If you are still dissatisfied after that, then we may discuss it later." With those words he left her alone in her office.

Damn him! She sat down behind her desk and bit back the urge to scream bloody murder. Rukia couldn't find it in herself to truly argue with her brother, ever since his family adopted her she always felt she wasn't good enough for him and by arguing- now wasn't the time for thoughts like that. Owner of several buildings under the Kuchiki corporation and she still wasn't even allowed a word for her own marriage. They only used her to fit their interests; even her brother barely tolerated her presence.

She turned her chair around and looked out the windows with a perfect view of the bustling city. Anybody else would be ecstatic to have what she did at her age. She did everything right and still wasn't happy with her life. She bit her lip, now was not the time to cry over something so petty. She would meet the boy and after that she would confront her brother, the solution was that simple. At least she hoped it would be that simple.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

She took a deep breath in held it and released it slowly feeling every last wisp leave her lungs, "Yes."

They walked forward towards the large house. She was oddly nervous; it wasn't like the marriage was going to go through anyway, so there was no reason to be nervous meeting the man. That still didn't make her stop fussing with her dress and hair making sure everything was in place. Her hair was too short, just ending below her ears, to do anything besides brush it, but she still wanted it to look presentable.

Byakuya gave her one last once over and knocked on the door. He was dressed impeccably, was always dressed perfectly, but tonight he excelled. Dressed in a tailored suit fit perfectly for his tall figure and his hair sleeked back he would turn heads without trying. Looking closely at him even he seemed slightly anxious and that oddly soothed her nerves. The door opened revealing a bubbly woman with a brilliant smile.

"Hello, welcome to our home! You must be Byakuya Kuchiki I've been talking to your father about all the arrangements, and it's nice to finally put a face behind the name." The beautiful woman looked over at Rukia and her smile lit up more, "and you must be the lovely lady marrying my son, Rukia."

She held out her perfectly manicured hand, and Rukia took it giving it a firm shake. "Yes, It's nice to meet you."

She bowed slightly to the impeccable woman. She was everything Rukia tried to be and more. Perfectly polished hair that fell in ringlets across her back, beautiful brown eyes decorated with simple but professionally applied makeup, and an outfit coordinated sublimely with every last piece of jewelry matching to a T.

Rukia could only assume she was just as good in a meeting room getting everything she would ever need by just that smile and with the wit she could see in those clear eyes. She took whatever she wanted and she worked hard for every penny, "It's nice to meet you Rukia. I hope we can get to know each other so much better since I'm going to be your stepmom. I'm Masaki Shiba-Kurosaki."

Rukia frowned she had only thought it was Shiba. Masaki laughed at the face she was making and responded, "I refused to get rid of my last name but Isshin insisted on keeping Shiba just for the business side of things and in the end we decided to hyphenate would be easiest for all of us."

She recognized both names easily enough they were two of Kuchiki's biggest competitors but she hadn't realized they had merged. She assumed their marriage must have been the trigger behind that, and now her own marriage to their son would lead to yet another merge creating an even larger business. If the wedding is a success, it would lead to many great things. That's why Nii-sama was so adamant about her going along.

"Why don't you two come inside, dinner is almost ready." She stepped aside, and they walked into a large foyer with a grand staircase and beautiful decorations, and it all screamed money. All of this could be hers if she went along with their plans, and she wanted none of it accept control of her own life.

"Here for your family," Byakuya pulled out a small finely wrapped present from his coat pocket and handed it to Masaki. She beamed at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Aren't you just the perfect picture of edict. I'll open this later first let's get something to eat. I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry!" She turned away from them and waved her hand indicating for them to follow.

Rukia hung her jacket up and walked further into the house passing door, after door, after door. This place was huge! Maybe even bigger than the Kuchiki house. Rukia watched the pictures in the hallway grow from just Masaki and, who had to be her husband, Isshin she mentioned earlier to a large family with three kids. Only one son and two girls and she was being forced to be with him. His smile was kind enough in the pictures, but it was her life and she couldn't just let them take it from her.

Just as Rukia was getting lost in the large house an archway opened to reveal a huge dining room within filled with perfectly polished furniture and impeccable paintings that adorned the walls. "Where could Isshin and the kids be? I'm sorry, here let me look for them you guys make yourself at home."

She ran out the room and for the first time that evening with a frown on her face. Rukia looked over at her brother, and he looked impressed by the whole room in front of them or with the house she wasn't sure, presumably both.

"Do you still have doubts?"

She scowled, "Of course. I still don't know him and if anything goes wrong what would happen to the business?" There, substantial reason enough to not go along with this.

"Rukia, I would never have let father go along with this if I didn't think it would be the best for all of us, including you." He met her eyes, and she could see the truth behind them. He cared for her even if he didn't show it, but it was in small things like this. She just had remind herself of that every so often.

"I'll meet him. I'll give it a chance, but if I don't think it'll work then I get to say no on the wedding." She crossed her arms and met his eyes unwavering.

"Deal," He held out his hand and they shook sealing the agreement. Now she just had to meet the boy.

_Crash! Thud!_ The siblings turned around towards the sound and found a disgruntled young man lying flat on his back holding his head. "Damn it old man we don't have time for this!"

An older man came flying towards the younger and attempted to punch him in the face, but the younger one was faster and kicked him back before any contact was made. He stood up gracefully and frowned at the unconscious man. The young man was the exact mix of his parents, his father's strong jaw and features while he had his mother's glorious orange hair and smile. He looked over at them and did a double take seeing them for the first time.

He walked over to them adjusting the lapels of his jacket and cleared his throat. He held out his hand first for Byakuya and then for Rukia, "Sorry about that entrance he doesn't understand when to stop. I'm Ichigo Shiba-Kurosaki, and you must be Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki."

Well he was attractive she would give him that much and certainly lived a crazy life, but that wasn't enough to agree to marriage. His handshake was firm, but he had the look of someone whose been doing business his whole life so she would expect no less. Considering how young he was she had to wonder when his parents decided to bring him in.

"See Ichigo I told you she was beautiful, so no more fussing!" Isshin was across the room and suddenly he was draping an arm around his sons shoulder faster than Rukia could even see him get up. She felt her face heat up at his compliment then realized Ichigo wasn't too excited about the wedding either. She would have never guessed with the way he approached her but it was nice to know she wasn't the only one put out by the news.

"Dad stop! You're being rude to our guests." He glared at his father and attempted to unglue himself from Isshin's side, but his hold was strong and kept Ichigo was stuck there.

"They aren't guest they're going to be family soon enough! Isn't that right Byakuya?" Suddenly the father got very serious and gave Rukia's brother a severe look. Her brother didn't miss a beat and smiled slightly. This was all business, and they both knew it.

"Why don't you two get to know each other before dinner starts!" Isshin pushed Ichigo out the side door and grabbed onto Rukia's wrist dragging them both along until they were outside and alone. "Don't take too long you lovebirds! Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

He slammed the door and just like that they were alone, and Rukia had no idea what to do. She was usually so well put together knowing exactly what dance to play to get the job done and without a hitch, but this one was not a performance she'd done before. How do you tell your fiancé you didn't want to marry him?

"You seem about as excited about this thing as I am." She looked up in surprise and met his kind brown eyes. He was even more handsome outside with the moonlight caressing his features sending half of them in shadows. He had a lot of things she would want out of a partner, but the fact she didn't get a choice ruined it all. She looked away to the running fountain, now was not the time to waver on her decision.

"No, not particularly. Nothing against you but I had no say in the matter, and we don't even know each other," She walked over to the fountain and sat down watching the water fall around the central statue.

He followed after her but diverged towards a tree opposite the fountain and started messing with the branches. He looked like an enormous child hanging from one of them, and she tried to cover her laugh and looked back at the fountain instead.

He spoke up, "No you're right it's stupid for them to be doing all of this just for the business. You know my mother told me we would be the biggest power couple in the country, as if that would be enough of a reason to go along with things. I don't even understand why she's agreeing to this she already had an arranged marriage before she met my father, you'd think she'd understand why I wouldn't want to go along, but no."

He was rambling, and she thought it was cute. "My Nii-sama won't even listen to me."

She watched as Ichigo pulled himself up and started swinging until he was able to sit on a thick branch. She never climbed a tree before. He must have been able to read her thoughts because he held a hand out to her, "Here I'll help you."

"Oh I don't think I should. I mean I'm wearing heels and a dress not exactly great tree climbing attire." She held her hands up unwilling to try something so unlike herself.

"Come on it'll be fun, what's life without some danger?" He jumped off the tree and walked over to her holding his hand out. She stared at his outstretched hand and decided why the hell not, it was one way to make the night more enjoyable and Rukia Kuchiki liked to take risks.

"Here I'll lift you and you just grab the branch." Without allowing enough time to reply he grabbed her waist and lifted her above his head. It took all her strength not to flail around and grabbed the branch instead pulling herself up and spinning to sit. He only let go when she was out of reach and even kept his hands out until she sat comfortably. That did not touch a soft spot in her heart. He hefted himself up again and sat next to her on the branch.

"See it's fun," he smiled brightly at her and it reminded her of his mother, they were both full of light. It was a smile of pure kindness, and she could easily see herself getting lost in those smiles. Nope stop that Rukia this isn't going to happen. Marriage was a huge step from casual interest and that line was not being crossed. She started kicking her feet and flung her shoes off. She stood up and looked around for another branch to climb on.

"Wait what are you doing? If anything happens to you, your brother will kill me!" He grabbed onto her leg stopping her from climbing to the next branch. She looked down at him and gave him a devilish smile.

"What's life without a little danger?" He stopped for a second then gave her a slow grin when he realized she threw his words back at him and let go of her leg. He crawled onto his knees ruining his pants but grabbed onto the branch she was holding. She pulled herself up, and he followed after her until they were halfway up the tree, and the branches were getting too thin for even her to attempt to go any higher. She sat down on her branch and watched Ichigo sit down on the branch under and in front of hers.

"See everything's okay," She smiled at him again and he grinned back at her.

"You lead an interesting life don't you Ms. Kuchiki?" She frowned at the formality.

"Rukia, and I try to at least, with my brother and our family it isn't exactly easy. How about you Mr. Shiba-Kurosaki?"

He smirked at her, "Ichigo, and with my family I'm actually the only sane one."

She laughed; from what little she saw she would have to agree, "Where are your sisters? I saw them in the pictures but not in the dining room."

He waved the question off, "They're off at some business camp but they'll be back in time for you to meet them before the wedding," he seemed to catch what he said and quirked his brow at her, "That is if we can't get this thing canceled in time."

"I've got an idea why don't we escape before dinner starts and go eat at this cute little diner in the city. I went there once with some girlfriends and the burgers there are amazing."

His stomach growled telling her just how hungry he was, and he replied, "I'd like that. It's better than the monkey business we'd have to do in there."

She began crawling down the tree and so did he until they were both on the ground safe. They hid behind the tree and once they knew for sure no one was coming for them they ran out the back. Rukia picked up her shoes as they went, and they ran to the front gate. "Wait my jacket!"

Ichigo stopped for a second and looked back at her, "Wanna borrow mine? If we go back inside they might see us."

She thought about it, "Fine."

He held his hand out, and she took it without a second thought, as they escaped through the front lawn three people watched from the window inside.

"I told you they wouldn't agree to a dinner." Masaki smiled at her husband and his commentary and patted Byakuya on the back who looked miffed at his sister's escape.

"At least this way they'll get to know each other privately. I know my son, and Rukia may not remember us, but I watched them play together they'll get along marvelously. This way they'll come to the conclusion of a wedding on their terms."

Byakuya looked less than pleased with her synopsis of the situation, but he would admit she had a point, "Very well shall we enjoy the dinner you guys so graciously cooked for us?"

"Yes right this way!" Masaki led the men into the room and smiled as she watched her son's car pass by the window and off to wherever those two had decided to go.


End file.
